the beginning
by phoebe101
Summary: There's a reason why children are disappearing... Vomiting, coughing blood, memory loss... Circle and cross... "There's something out of the ordinary going on, I know it and it's all too familiar. I'm going to find out what it is and I don't care how dangerous it will be..." I THINK YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THIS STORY'S ABOUT :)


**Ok guys sorry for taking so long writing this story, I wants my first chapter to be perfect to read. I won't be updating till my story is finished in case I need to change my earlier chapters, I want the story to be as good as it can be. Hopefully there will be a trilogy… anyway if all goes well this should be my first chapter… enjoy **

* * *

**The daily feed**** 12/7/1992**

_There's a reason children are disappearing. There's never evidence on whether the children have been killed, who killed them if it so happened or evidence that the soul had even been alive… Detectives have been investigating this town interviewing the children's parents to find out whether they've run away for some particular reason and the way they behaved around them before they made their run._

_Debby Thomas, Chelsea's mother said that Chelsea had a nightmare the previous night of a tall man with pale skin and a black suit trying to hurt her "I told her it was her overactive mind." She said. "The next day, she started coughing up blood. I was going to take to the doctor and went to my room to get ready. In that time, she had disappeared without a trace." It was also said before that, she was drawing pictures of the same thing over and over, a circle with a cross in the middle…_

Chris raised his head from looking down at the newspaper. His neck ached a little from keeping it bent. He hummed in thought as he rubbed his short dark hair together between his thumb and forefinger, as he did when deep in thought. All this seemed familiar to him somehow. The coughing up blood, the child, the cross and circle drawing… but the nightmare… he pictured this unusually tall bloke… his suit… he tried to make a face with this mental image… but he couldn't… it was like he was meant to be faceless. Chris screwed up his face and tried to put all this information together. But what did the nightmare and the blood have anything to do with anything? All the same, he couldn't quite think why it all seemed so familiar. Chris was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the light familiar tapping of shoes he always loved to hear that his girlfriend always made when she walked. He jumped god knows how high when she placed her hand on his shoulder and peered over him at the newspaper. Gasping for air from his shock, Chris looked at her reading the article, her shoulder length of brown, apple scented hair blocking her face from the side and her full lips slightly part. His heart beat rose when he felt her chin brush his shoulder gently to look away. He turned his body ninety degrees in the polished wooden chair he sat on to face his girl.

"Again Chris?" she asked. "What's so interesting about these stories? Heaps of people get killed. What's so different about these cases?" Chris bowed his head in guilt and sighed "Lexi? Don't you find any of this interesting? I mean children are disappearing and getting the same side effects before doing so. The vomiting, the diarrhoea, memory loss…" Lexi didn't look convinced. She just simply rolled her glassy blue eyes and interrupted "Chris, everyone gets diarrhoea and vomits sometime in their life. As for memory loss, even I get that and you know how much I memorize things easily." Chris picked up the paper roughly ignoring the crunching noise that came with it. "Look, do people just draw the same picture unconsciously over and over again? Especially when others did that before they were taken? How often do people cough up blood? And why would all the children be dreaming the same dream just before… it happened? Explain." The girl, Alexia sighed and opened her mouth for a response before Chris started again. "There's something out of the ordinary going on, I know it and it's all too familiar. I'm going to find out what it is and I don't care how dangerous it will be, too many people just write about it and wonder what's going on and not enough investigate."

Chris was a weird fellow. He couldn't keep to his own business; he always wanted to know what or how. But though, as much of a sticky beak he was, he was very reliable. No secrets could escape his mouth no matter how funny or weird they were which was why his friends always came to him if they wanted someone to talk to or advice.

* * *

**Soooo how was it please review, good or bad they both help ether way. So until next time. By the way while I write this story, I might write other small stories to pass the time .**


End file.
